mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Pop/Gallery
Season one The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Fluttershy flag waver S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy spinning S1E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png Amazed crowd S1E23.png Season two Hearts and Hooves Day Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Season four Twilight Time Twilight eating while foals behind windows look at her S4E15.png Foals looking at Twilight eating S4E15.png Unnamed filly "your gratitude is thanks enough" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara invites CMC to her pool party S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Twilight looking at foals around her S4E15.png Twilight addressing foals in the library S4E15.png Season five The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Young Gilda at Junior Speedsters flight camp S5E8.png Slice of Life Foals scared of something S5E9.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark AB '...if you were elected student pony president' S5E18.png Students gathering to hear Pipsqueak's speech S5E18.png Crusaders tell other students to vote for Pip S5E18.png Ruby Pinch and Noi fall out of the merry-go-round S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png A big "What?!" from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pinkie with balloons with the CMC in front of her S5E19.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Rainbow Dash and bullies about to race S5E25.png Filly Fluttershy waves the checkered flag S5E25.png Rainbow Dash and bullies speed past Fluttershy S5E25.png Hoops crosses the finish line S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Filly sees Twilight flying fast S5E26.png Filly sees Twilight flying past her S5E26.png Ruby Pinch and Sweet Pop see Twilight flying S5E26.png Starlight on a cloud S5E26.png Starlight looks at Twilight on a cloud with Spike S5E26.png Twilight "You were right" S5E26.png Twilight "I can't stop you" S5E26.png Starlight readies her magic beam S5E26.png An orange filly giving her friends a gift S5E26.png Twilight "When yours ended" S5E26.png Twilight "it led us here" S5E26.png Young Rainbow Dash does the Sonic Rainboom S5E26.png Twilight, Spike, and Starlight look above S5E26.png Season six On Your Marks Audience of ponies S6E4.png Audience of ponies with blank stares S6E4.png Audience of ponies laughing at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies in shock S6E4.png Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png Audience of ponies cheering for Tender Taps S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Newbie Dash Flashback to Rainbow at flight school S6E7.png Instructor and fillies look at Rainbow S6E7.png Young Rainbow dizzy and covered in trash S6E7.png Foals making fun of Rainbow Dash S6E7.png The Cart Before the Ponies The Cloudsdale Derby racetrack S6E14.png Season seven Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png Ponies in the private seating box S7E7.png Scootaloo introduces Bow and Windy to her friends S7E7.png Windy Whistles excited to watch Rainbow perform S7E7.png Windy Whistles "we never bothered to come" S7E7.png Bow Hothoof "if Rainbow Dash isn't a Wonderbolt" S7E7.png Bow Hothoof "but now, she is!" S7E7.png Scootaloo recounting Rarity Investigates! S7E7.png Bow and Windy happy for Rainbow Dash S7E7.png Windy Whistles "what a gripping tale!" S7E7.png Bow Hothoof "you really know your Rainbow Dash history" S7E7.png Rainbow and Fleetfoot dive out of the sky S7E7.png Bow Hothoof's cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Windy Whistles' cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Ponies in private box back away from Bow and Windy S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering more loudly than ever S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Fame and Misfortune Rainbow Dash's fan club of fillies appears S7E14.png Rainbow Dash followed by her fan fillies S7E14.png Season eight The Washouts Lightning "on the other side in one piece!" S8E20.png